User talk:Shoe2
Condensing profiles from around the web here is a good plan. Maybe we can share the work, when I'm done with the "Krauts". Do you know this page http://exploring-infinity.com/2012/03/12/marvel-heroic-roleplaying-collected-miscellanies/ ? They have collected some good stuff (and some bad too...). - Nomad I am familliar with it. I plan on porting most if not all of them at some point. Tried to get the webmasters/creators/designers of the fan made datafiles posting here, but traffic has been slow to start. -Shoe Hi Shoe, could you add the Categories "Specialties" and "Locations" to the main page ? Got something in mind with both of course. You can see a sample of the Locations stuff here: Alpha Flight Locations. Our troop discovered some additional useful specialties while playing (Bureaucracy, Media, Military & Wilderness) and I'd like to describe them a little. Used especially Wilderness (foraging, tracking, herbal knowledge, etc.) in a lot of our homebrew Datafiles. Greetings - Nomad The proper location for "Locations" would be under the Settings heading, but I will certaintly create a section for new specialties. Thanks for all your contributions...I take it you are quite a fan of Alpha Flight ;) -Shoe Aye, my absolute favorites ! Maybe a little off the mainstream track from most marvelites, but I just loved those stories back in the days. There's more to come. I already whipped up an 'actual' (post Chaos War) Beta Flight roster, some Dept. H figures, The Master and his Plodex henchs, a few Great Beasts and a bunch of other character associated with The Flight. I'll convert them into Wiki-code during the next few days to post them. My actual project is a manual on Hydra (my players try to infiltrate their european section at the moment) and when I'm finished with that, I'll go back to building german villains and power-armors. Is there a possibility to put up (fanmade) pdfs on a wiki ? I converted a few of the Action Scenes from Plot Points into pdf format and do the Hydra manual in pdf too at the moment. What are your plans for building chars/other stuff ? Do you play a campaign at the moment ? - Nomad Currently I don't really have any plans. I just make random characters that no one else likely will. I dont have a current game due to lack of interest in my area, and I frankly don't prefer to play online. I'm not sure how to upload files that aren't images. I'll see if I can come up with an aswer as I have time. Thanks for all your help! -Shoe I made some templates for datafile like the ones I have done for Hydra/Bob in Corel Photo Paint. If you'd like, I can mail them to you. The assembly is a little work though, so I haven't done as many as I would like. Some day I'll do a few for the Alphans posted here, but there's not enough spare time at the moment. Nomad79 (talk) 22:42, March 8, 2013 (UTC) its pretty cool looking, but i seem to remember Cam (the designer) say that mwp doesnt like players making datafiles that look official when they arent. but it looks fantastic imho Shoe2 (talk) 02:14, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I already thought I should add a disclaimer like on the datafiles at Plot Points. Anyway thanks a lot for the compliments. Nomad79 (talk) 14:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shoe, thank you for your confidence. I'll try to do my best, to use the admin rights with "great responsibility" ;-) Nomad79 (talk) 22:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Take a look here: http://no.anuanu.de/MHR/ Nomad79 (talk) 21:08, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi, sorry for the delay. We just had a holiday in Germany this weekend, so I couldn't do much here. I think you're right on the milestones. We should move the character-specific ones to the appropriate character pages and link other stuff like items, etc. Better than creating a category for each character definitively. I propose a mixture of the format you used in the Strong Guy datafile and my format: Power Set name and Milestone name in caps, everything else stays the way you formatted it. I'm not quite sure about the headers. I think they are much more useful in long, text-heavy pages, but if you like them, thats ok for me. Nice to have some new people around here. your "ad" at the MWP forums paid off ;-). Nomad79 (talk) 21:07, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I think I did Blink right? Did I? DoctorDuckButter (talk) 18:49, May 24, 2013 (UTC)DoctorDuckButter Welcome back ^^ Slobo Hi Shoe, What do you think about the FASERIP characters User:Bizzo2k posted ? I think a link to the FASERIP Wiki on the main page would be better. Nomad79 (talk) 12:25, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Based RPG of Marvel Hi Shoe! I stummbled upon this wiki by accident looking for a datafile. My name is Becca and I am the co-creator and administrator for www.playmarvelonline.com which is a online chat based community and 24/7 RPG of Marvel Heroic Role Playing. I was curious if there was a chance to do a link share to the site as it's a great place for people to find and play, and also has resources of some use for others too. We come up with a lot of datafiles too in our running of the chat. So we'll be able to contribute resources as we go. This is our second game and year running and it's been a blast we'd love to share with others. Let me know! Thanks! ~Becks Hi Becca, We'd love to do a link share with your site ! Just took a look on your site and wiki and I think there's great opportunity. 'Would be cool if your guys 'n gals could post their datafiles here. I put up a link to PMO on the main page. Cheers, Nomad79 (talk) 22:01, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much! You wiki is now added to our resources page as well! Cheers! Slobo and I are just thinking about starting a game online together, wanna join ? So would have a chance to play, if your're still interested. Btw, have you tried any of the MHRP Solos ? I really enjoyed them (Spiderman especially). I'd be really glad, if you could do a Datafile or two for the Asgard stuff. Pick any you want, or make some suggestions for more... Nomad79 (talk) 22:13, December 15, 2013 (UTC)